His Mother's Eyes
by Mockingbird Quester
Summary: When Sarek genetically engineered his son to have his human mother's eyes, he forgot one important detail.


Title: His Mother's Eyes

Author: MockingbirdQ

Rating: PG

Summary: When Sarek genetically engineered Spock to have Amanda's eyes, he forgot an important detail.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star Trek and this fiction is not for profit. If I did have any legal control, Star Trek XI would have been rated NC-17 ;)Notes: Written for this Star Trek kink meme prompt from Xeksx :Assuming pureblooded Vulcans' bodies save water on their home planet, they do not have tear ducts and the only time they expel a lot of water is when they're dying. Sarek sees kid Spock cry for the first time and thinks his son is dying. Optional that he caused it.

Sarek had lived among humans for many years as the Ambassador to Earth. He had married a human, and was used to the species many foibles and emotional responses. It was logical to be familiar with these things since he dealt with them constantly.

But dealing with his half-Vulcan, half-human son was another matter entirely. He certainly looked more Vulcan than human, which was logical since the majority of the genes that created him had belonged to his father. Sarek wanted to ensure that his son would be able to represent his clan adequately when he grew up, and felt keeping most of his characteristic Vulcan would do so.

Despite this, his infant son often acted decidedly un-Vulcan. He wasn't silent like a Vulcan infant, often babbling and laughing in a way rarely heard among his culture. Vulcan children were calm and quiet for the most part, even from the very beginning. He found himself uncomfortable in his child's presence.

Still, one day Amanda had to meet with a colleague for a short time and asked him to care for his 10 month old son. He started to retort that there were certainly servants of the house capable of doing so, only to have Amanda give him a hopeful look. Obviously his wife was trying to force him to spend more effort on his son's care. Obviously she would be disappointed if he did not do so. "Hurry home, my wife." he commanded and she left the house smiling.

For long moments, he and the small heir of his family regarded one another.

The infant was holding onto a long table, slowly inching closer to his father with wary eyes. When looking upon his mother Spock tended to smile and laugh, but he had no such reaction to his father.

When he came to the closest point to where his father was standing, Spock reached one hand to his father's gown while keeping the other on the table for stability.

Without consciously considering what he was doing, Sarek stepped back from the groping hand.

The baby promptly fell over due to the sudden motion, and began wailing.

Realizing his error, his father knelt down to carefully help his son up, and quickly picked him up with a horrified look.

There were wet tears pouring from his child's eyes, and Sarek swiftly began checking the boy's head and yelling for a servant to call for a healer.

When Amanda returned 10 minutes later, it was to find her baby boy in bed with a split lip and various monitoring devices attached to him and her husband looking as pale as death. The healer was concerned that she could find no reason for the water expelling from his eyes, and that the child seemed in perfect health.

Amanda simply sighed, plucked her son from the bed and kissed his forehead and he patted her cheek. "I leave you for a few minutes and you have to scare your father half to death. What will I do with you, Spock?"

Then she placed a gentle hand on her husband's, reassuring him through their bond. "Sarek, he is part human. He will sometimes have tears, over many more things before he is grown."

Sarek looked from his wife to the child in her arms. "Obviously I was in error not to ensure his tear ducts functioned as Vulcan's do rather than humans. It will cause confusion for my people."

Amanda smiled, and Spock smiled as he looked at her. "But husband, he had to have some parts of me. He will never be accepted by humans if he cannot show sadness and happiness."

Sarek looked at them both, then reached out to gently hold the toddler in his arms. He did look very Vulcan, but the eyes were most decidedly human, which obviously included tear ducts. He had wanted Spock to have Amanda's expressive human eyes though. Had planned for it when considering which physical characteristics his son would need for any chance of Vulcan acceptance.

"He has your eyes," Sarek said simply. "That is enough, my wife."

"If you say so, my husband." Amanda replied with a smile, not mentioning that Spock would receive more characteristics from her than simply the ability to cry. One didn't bother to use logic with a Vulcan.


End file.
